


Angel's miracle

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Miracles, F/M, Gifts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Angel Investigation enjoys the Christmas time, while Angel shows Cordelia a magical gift.
Relationships: Angel/Cordelia Chase, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Charles Gunn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Angel's miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> I was in a mood to write a Christmas-themed story and I always enjoy more Angel/Cordelia fics. Takes place in Season 3 but for the sake of the story, let's ignore the whole situation with Darla, Connor and Holtz for now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

It was Christmas Eve in Hyperion Hotel, when they were attending at the decorated lobby with the tall Christmas tree.

"So, now that we're all gathered here, who wants to go first?" Wesley offered.

Lorne stepped up as Wesley went over the pile of gifts until he picked one with Lorne's nametag and handed it to Lorne. Lorne smiled in curiosity and unwrapped the paper to reveal a book in foreign symbols as he widened his eyes in surprise. "I didn't think it would survive the mess in Caritas."

"Well, took some digging but I figured I owe you that much." Gunn shrugged.

"You're sweet, Charles, you know that?" Lorne chuckled at Gunn.

"And Fred is next." Wesley said as he picked another gift box and handed it to Fred, who smiled in surprise and then was beaming with happiness. Asides from Wesley, none of the attended really got the significance of the book, which seemed to be about advanced physics.

"Thank you so much! It's so thoughtful." Fred smiled, kissing Gunn on his cheek as he chuckled.

"And this one is for me. Hmm, I'm curious what it is." Wesley said, adjusting his glasses.

"Come on, open it up, Wes." Angel said.

Wesley smiled and ripped through the paper to reveal a box with a stone tablet as he looked enthusiastically, examining the carving. "Oh, dear. Is that a tablet of Fen'Harel? I thought those were lost thousands of years ago!"

"Took a lot of digging and reaching out to find one." Angel said.

"I must look at this immediately and study it!" Wesley ran off into his office as they laughed.

"So, that leaves Angel and Cordy." Fred realized.

"Actually, I already got one from her." Angel said, showing the car keys before looking at his watch. "And that reminds me that it's time to show you my gift. Come on, we don't wanna be late."

Angel held Cordelia by her hand as he dragged her out into the night.

* * *

Angel drove the car to the outskirts of L.A. towards some woods as Cordelia looked confused.

"Angel, where are we?" Cordelia asked, confused as he held her by her hand.

"One of the places that border on magical." Angel explained. "Not like Pylea or Acathla, but at times like Christmas…" He looked down at his watch. "If I'm right, we're about to see them about… now."

Cordelia looked up to see the moonlight glowing down upon the pond in front of them as from it emerged a swarm of rainbow color like dots.

"Wow… it's beautiful." Cordelia said, amazed as the swarm of lights flew around them. "What is it?"

"Fairies. At times like these it's rare to admire their beauty." Angel explained as the fairies flew around Cordelia, forming a colorful glittering necklace around her neck as she smiled. "Around seventy years ago, I helped a sorcerer help bring one of the fairies into their colony and their place was among the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

"You ever showed that to…" Cordelia trailed off.

"Not even Buffy knows about this place. You're the first one I ever brought here." Angel said as glitters of color snowed down upon them.

"We've come a long way, have we?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, who would've thought our lives would go down this road six years ago?"

"Neither one of us realized that we'd found something we'd been looking for our whole lives, right?" Angel asked, him reminiscing briefly about Darla and Buffy, while Cordelia remembered Xander.

"But at least the wait was worth it." Cordelia said as they stared each other and felt attraction build up as their lips neared each other and they kissed briefly before pulling away as they sat down.

"Do you want to go back to Hyperion?" Angel asked, holding Cordelia by her hand.

"Why so soon? Let's enjoy it here, while it lasts." Cordelia said as she and Angel laid down on the grass and enjoyed the light show the fairies were showing, the myriad of glows of colors above their heads.

"Merry Christmas, Cordy." Angel said, smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas, Angel." Cordelia said as she turned her head and smiled before they kissed, while the glitter of colors snowed down upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone.
> 
> Fen'Harel is a mythical trickster god from Dragon Age video game universe, just a fun reference.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
